The Seeker
by Invader Nence
Summary: At a viciously important Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditch match, Harry and Draco rethink their past. ONE-SHOT.


****

"The Seeker"

A/N: One shot ficcy!alert... ^.~ Kinda a song fic... there's a song... and a fic...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters...

Rating: PG (for mild language, mild slash, and other things ickle firsties shouldn't set eyes upon!)

Pairing(s): HP/DM, DM/HP

Summary: At a viciously close Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditch match, Harry and Draco rethink their past.

Note: FF.net screwed this up, so the song is in ** LYRICS **, 'kay? Alright!!!! Read!!! And review!!!

Harry and the other players kicked off, soaring to the air. Harry flew above everyone else, including his rival Seeker, Draco. He soared along the perimeter of the field, searching for the Snitch.

This had to be one of the most important games of Harry's life. It was the last game of his Hogwarts' schooling. The victor of this game would win the last, and most impacting, rivalry between Harry and Draco.

Harry was 17 and was going to finish at Hogwarts in a couple of months. He was still thin and well-built, from Quidditch. His dark hair was still wild as ever, if not more and fell on the scar that was permanently etched on his forehead. The wind whipped his hair out of his brilliant green eyes and round glasses, which Hermione had charmed to stay clean and intact during the game. '_Good, ol' Hermione_,' he thought, flying even higher, no longer paying attention to Draco, who was now glancing up at him.

__

**They call me the seeker

I'm searchin' low and high

I won't get to get what I'm after

'til the day I die**

Draco spun off course when a violent wind blew over the high altitudes of the Quidditch field. His light blonde hair whipped ferociously. He was 17 as well, and even through vigorous training and much hard work, he was still less skilled as a Quidditch player, than Harry. He scanned the area for his rival, who he soon realized was much higher than he was. Flying up to him, he yelled, "Hey, Potter!" Harry turned his head to the wind-soften cries of Draco.

"Yes, Malfoy? What did you want?"

"Oh, nothing in particular... the Snitch maybe..."  


"In your dreams!" Harry thrust the handle of his Firebolt up and willed it to move forward, sending him even higher into the skies.

"If only you knew what was in my dreams, Harry," Draco muttered, circling the field at the height he was at, too bored to follow Harry in a cat-and-mouse game.

Harry tilted his head down, keeping his broom steady. "Where are you, Snitch," he murmured. His eyes glazed over and his mind wandered to Draco, subconsciously.

__

**Focusing on nowhere

Investigating miles

I'm a seeker

I'm a really desperate man**

Draco squinted his eyes and searched frantically for the small, fluttering Golden Snitch. '_Why hasn't it shown up yet? It always shows up early! Even if we don't catch it... we at least _notice_ it!_' Draco thought. His gaze focused on Harry, who seemed to be in an alternate universe. '_What's up with him?_' He flew upwards to Harry's side.

"Potter?" he called. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Draco's slimy voice.

"Huh?"

"What _were_ you doing?"

"Looking for the Snitch... you?" Harry replied coyly.

"Same... see you!" Draco smirked and flew off quickly, causing Harry's stomach to do flip-flops for a moment, before he snapped out of it and followed Draco's course around the field. '_Dammit! You're not going to beat me!_' Harry vowed angrily, glaring at him. He continued his path and grinned when Draco almost fell off his broom when a heavy gust of wind hit him head-on.

Harry picked up the pace, realizing he could easily pass Draco with a broom like his.

__

**I learned how to raise my voice in anger

Yeah, but look at my face, ain't this a smile?

I'm happy when life's good

And when it's bad I cry

I've got values but I don't know how or why**

Draco glanced back, seeing Harry closing in on him. He looked down at the field for the first time since the game started. 175-30, Gryffindor. He gasped, suddenly short of breath. '_If I catch the Snitch now, we can still win... but if Potter catches it, Slytherin will suffer the worst defeat in the history of Quidditch!_'

Instantly determined, Draco flew a few laps and soared high, leaving Harry far behind. Without thinking, his gaze wandered to Harry. '_Why do I keep looking at him?!_' Draco wondered. '_This game is way more important than some infatuation I have... Infatuation?! I do NOT like Potter! Ugh! Never!_' And even though he tried to ignore his own thoughts, his eyes remained locked on Harry's graceful figure.

Harry looked at Draco. '_OK... maybe I should just tell him... before the game ends... I like him... and I can't concentrate like this! Why am I thinking like this?!_' Harry thought, flying in closer to Draco, who Harry noticed seemed to be staring at him.

__

**I'm looking for me

You're looking for you

We're looking in at each other

And we don't know what to do**

Harry flew up next to Draco. He looked him in the eyes and opened his mouth. "Draco... I uh..."

"What, Potter? You what?" Draco snapped.

"Never mind." Some other time, Harry decided. The game was too important.

"Wait!" Draco called after Harry's receding figure. "I have to tell you something... or else I'll never be able to concentrate in this game!"

Harry flew back, glancing at Draco's shaking hands on the handle of his broom. "What?"

"It's just that...... ummmm... I, uh... like...... I like... I like you..." Harry and Draco both blushed deeply. They locked eyes for a minute before looking away nervously. Harry smiled,

"Can we play the game, now?" Draco nodded. Harry smiled, his heart fluttering. "Good luck!"

Draco grinned. "You'll need it!" And with that, they flew off in search of the illusive Snitch.

~*~

A/N: Mew!!!! What'cha think? ^,~


End file.
